Trapped
by bricann
Summary: Being forced and trapped on a planet where just about everything wants to kill you is no easy matter. Hundreds before had suffered the ultimate fate before Ezra Bridger arrived. When he does, he meets the last living survivor. Together, they must survive, escape and stop the creator this planet once and for all. Cowritten with ThePegasusDevice; Cover Art made by Kory Hubbel.
1. Within a Planetary Prison

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF STAR WARS OR YU GI OH 5DS! I ONLY OWN MY OCS AND THAT'S IT!**

 **Okay, hey guys! I appreciate you reading this story. Ezra may be a bit OOC. I'll try to keep him as in character as possible, but I can't guarantee anything. So with that warning, please keep reading and R &R for me as well. Enjoy!**

Chapter 1: Within a Planetary Prison

"Ugh…" groaned a fifteen year old boy. His black hair waved around as he shook his head and sat up. He placed his copper colored skinned hand to his forehead before pulling it back to his side and opened his eyes to reveal electric blue irises. As soon as he saw his surroundings, though, he bolted to his feet.

He looked at the massive trees that surrounded him. They didn't look like any type of tree or plant organism he had seen before. He heard a buzzing sound and turned behind him to a see a long, flat-bodied insect like creature with giant pincers, large red eyes, and about ten wings on each side of the body that allowed its flight. The boy reached for a weapon on his side and pulled it out.

He ignited the weapon bringing out a long, blue glowing blade of light and the insect immediately turned another direction. But as it did, it sent out a clicking sound that reverberated through the air. The boy looked around hearing hundreds of other insect clicking voices calling back before the sound of a million other buzzing wings. Before he could see anything else, they were all surrounding him, readying to strike.

When they began to lung for him, a male voice called, "Fire Formation- Tensu!" Two slices of energized fire hit the ground around Ezra lighting it aflame. The insects immediately flew away from the flames out of fear and hurried away from the boy in all directions opposite of the boy. The boy gave a look of shock before looking for where the voice of the person who had saved him was.

Suddenly, a white being with large wings, yellow eyes, and stood on two legs with arms landed. On its back was a man in a dark blue, zipped-up jacket, black pants, gloves, and boots, and a black hood that covered everything of his head but his eyes which were a cobalt blue. The man slid off the creature he was on and asked, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, thanks for the save," the boy answered bringing the blade back into his weapon.

"Who are you?" the man asked.

"Ezra Bridger," the boy answered. "And what about you?"

"You can call me Fifth Dragon," the man answered. "You're new here, aren't you?"

"Where is here?" Ezra asked. "And why Fifth Dragon? Why can't I call you your real name? You know, since Fifth Dragon obviously isn't your real name."

"Come with me, Ezra. I'll explain everything once we're somewhere safe," Fifth Dragon answered vaguely. He got on his creature.

"Uh, is that thing safe to ride?" the boy asked.

"Yes," Fifth Dragon answered. "He's a good friend of mine." He held out a hand to Ezra. "This fire won't last much longer. Now, do you want to come with me to somewhere safe and get some answers, or do you want to stay here and get eaten once the Insects come back?" Ezra grabbed the man's hand and was pulled onto the back of the creature. "Alright, Stardust. Take us home."

The creature, now known as Stardust, took to the air and flew off into the sky. Ezra looked around. There were two suns that were going down making the sky a mix of pink, purple, blue, and yellow. Miles upon miles was unending forests with a small break on a cliffside that held a waterfall, which was the direction they were heading. Over in the distance were what looked like a couple birds with long, pointed beaks flying along the horizon.

As they were about to hit the waterfall, Stardust swerved around the side and around the edge of it. Shocking Ezra, behind the waterfall was a cave system. Stardust landed on the edge and Fifth Dragon nodded to it. Only shocking and confusing Ezra more, it disappeared in a flash of light. In front of them though was a hard falling waterfall from the cavern ceiling. If someone tried to go through it, Ezra had no doubt that the sheer force of the falling water could crush the person.

"What do we do now?" Ezra asked.

Fifth Dragon walked to the side of a wall and pressed a rock in. The middle of the waterfall's flow was shut off and stopped. The man waved for the boy to follow and he did. Once they were both through, the waterfall's section of current continued again.

"Follow me," Fifth Dragon told him. Ezra nodded and followed him to the end of the tunnel. There was a small opening in the top of the cave but it was too small for anything to really get through. Just smoke from a fire that was lit. "Welcome to Jelapitgose, Ezra Bridger."

 **Sorry this is a bit short. I'll try to make them longer.**


	2. Tale of Jelapitgose

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF STAR WARS OR YU GI OH 5DS! I ONLY OWN MY OCS AND THAT'S IT!**

Chapter 2: Tale of Jelapitgose

"Welcome to Jelapitgose, Ezra Bridger," Fifth Dragon said.

"Jelapitgose?" the boy questioned.

"I suppose it is time I explain things," Fifth Dragon stated and gestured from Ezra to sit down beside him by the fire which had a pot of boiling water and a few plants and chunks of meat in it. There were two bowls and with a couple spoons beside them.

"Were you expecting me?" Ezra asked.

"No," Fifth Dragon answered grabbing a bowl. "The other one used to belong to a friend of mine. She's not around anymore. Once I explain things, you'll understand why." He poured some of the stew into both bowls and handed one to Ezra. The boy looked at it nervously. "Don't worry, it tastes better than it looks. After all, there isn't much to get food wise here. This will be the main type of food you'll be able to have." Slowly, Fifth Dragon pulled down his hood that hid his face. He had tan skin and his hair was raven colored with golden streaks that went up four of his at least six spikes. He took a bite of his food. Ezra followed and was a bit shocked at the good taste of it. "As I said, it's time you learned everything." Ezra looked at him. "I've been here for at least five years, maybe longer. As far as my friend and I ever knew, we were the last ones here."

"What do you mean, 'last ones'?" Ezra asked.

"This world is called Jelapitgose. It is a world created by a person with the power to grab who they want and pull them to this world without any interference. Before my friend and I, there were probably hundreds brought here. We had met a few and teamed up with them to survive. In this world, Ezra, you are trapped and there is no way out. Trust me, my friend and I along with our other allies all tried to find ways to escape this planet. But in my five years, nothing has revealed itself," Fifth Dragon explained. "Those creatures that attacked you are part of one species of beings what we called Insects. Not only because they look like insects, but because they tend to work like they too. The ones that attacked you are Bermisk. There are hundreds to thousands more, though not looking the same, they all have a taste for blood. About a year after meeting our friends who we found were the last ones on this planet along with us, they were killed during the night by something. Neither me or my friend that I was brought here with knew what, but something killed them."

"If something killed them, why did it leave you and your friend?" Ezra asked.

"That's a good question. I don't have the answer. After they died, my friend and I found this place that was safe from the Insects and the rest of the creatures that wanted us for food," Fifth Dragon asked.

"Why is this place the safest?" the boy asked. "It doesn't have any easy exits or entrances."

"That hole is too small for any known Insect to get through and all Insects and creatures on this planet are afraid of fire and water. They won't go near it. So the creatures here won't come here," Fifth Dragon explained. "About two years ago, my friend and I went looking for food in the forest. Particularly Ferish meat."

"Ferish?" Ezra questioned.

"It's the meat you're eating now. They're one of the once non-Insect creatures on this planet that we can eat," Fifth Dragon explained. "When my friend and I found one, my friend was badly injured by an Insect. The thing about Insects is that they have a poison on their mouths or pincers. It's incurable and makes you want to kill everything in your path once it takes full effect. My friend didn't want to hurt or kill me, so she asked me to kill her before she could. Let her die in peace and knowing she couldn't hurt anyone. I didn't want to, but I knew what the right thing to do was. Before she died, though, she asked me to find a way off this planet. When I did, tell everyone we knew what happened to us and her. She wanted me to promise to try to stop this world once and for all. I did. And I've spent the past two years looking for a way off this planet alone."

"Who brought us here? And why?" Ezra asked.

"I don't know who. We just called him the Creator, since he created this world. If I had to guess, because he felt we did something unforgivable that said we needed to die," Fifth Dragon answered.

"If he wanted us to die, why did he let me keep my lightsaber?" Ezra asked pulling it out.

"What's a lightsaber? That thing you had when I found you?" Fifth Dragon questioned.

"Yep," Ezra answered and ignited it. "This thing can cut through anything and I equipped it with the ability to fire a stun blast."

"Hmph," Fifth Dragon responded. "For your question, Ezra, I don't know why he would. All I know is that for those who didn't have a weapon, he gave those people abilities they had from their worlds."

"What are you abilities?" Ezra asked.

"I can call up monsters and creatures from cards in my world and use spell and trap cards that are made in my world here," Fifth Dragon explained. "That attack I used to create the fire around you was called Fire Formation-Tensu, a spell card on my world. Some people from my world can make these cards come to life and use them in real life. Some can talk to the spirits in the cards. I can do that, too. Stardust is also known as Stardust Dragon from my world. He told me that he felt someone Force-sensitive enter this world. He gave me a brief description on the Force and when I found you, I felt a different energy from you, so I knew you were the Force-sensitive one Stardust had sensed."

"Huh," Ezra responded. He began to think. "Do you think it isn't just him wanting us to die?" Fifth Dragon looked at him confused. "If he is giving us at least some means to try to survive in this world when he easily could leave us helpless, maybe he isn't trying to just kill us off. Maybe he is trying to play a game by his rules."

"And we're the pieces in this game that move on our own will while he watches to see what happens to us in the end," Fifth Dragon realized. "Makes sense. This world and us are nothing but tools for his amusement."

"There has to be a way off this world. I mean…" Ezra paused as if thinking of something important. He suddenly asked the man, "Does he have a base?"

"Not that I've ever seen. And I've practically been around this entire world and have even mapped out all I know of," Fifth Dragon answered. He stood up before grabbed a rolled up piece of paper and laid it on the ground in front of him and Ezra. He unfurled it and showed a world map of Jelapitgose. "This is the world we're in." He pointed to one area. "We're here, in what my friend and I called the Bermisk Sector. We separated the world into eight Sectors each designated by the main type of Insect in it: Bermisk in the east, Jeeu in the north, Mensists in the west, Kailo in the south, J-Ertou in the northwest, Delsia in the southeast, Montilia in the southwest, and Bereita in the northeast. Some of these Insects are far worse than the Bermisks, especially the Delsia."

"Why are they so dangerous?" Ezra asked.

"They are the only Insects that like water," Fifth Dragon explained. "They blend in the water and environment there and you won't see them until it's too late. It's the Insect that forced me to have to kill my friend to save her the pain. Their venom is fast working. I was only able to get a partial layout of the area. That's why it isn't so complete as the rest. It isn't safe to head there at all. But, I do think that is where the Creator hides."

"Why there?" Ezra asked confused.

"Well, for one, Delsia are the most ferocious and deadliest Insects on this planet, so much that I couldn't complete my map of the area. Added, the area is so dense with those Insects, it's like a thick wall that you can't get through without a guarantee of killing yourself. And finally, if you were the Creator, wouldn't you want the best protection of your base so no one can stop you?" Fifth Dragon listed. The boy nodded to the question. "If I am right that that's where the base and the Creator are, we may never get out of here alive. Or at least, we will be here a while getting our strength up in order to try to try to get passed the Delsia and into the area I hadn't mapped. The only area the Creator could be."

"We'll get a way out of here. We just need some help," Ezra responded.

"And where do you expect to get help?" Fifth Dragon asked.

"Do you know where I can get some mechanical parts, Fifth Dragon?" the boy replied.

"Only one place. There's an old wreckage not too far from here. But the area is crawling with Bermisks," Fifth Dragon answered.

"Can they get inside?" Ezra asked.

"No, the doorways to it are too small for the Bermisks to enter. Barely large enough for us to," Fifth Dragon explained.

"Then all we have to do is get in and out with a box full of equipment to make a transmitter," Ezra stated.

"What good will a transmitter do? I'm not sure about where you come from, but where I come from we don't have transmitters that go from world to world," Fifth Dragon questioned.

"Well, in the galaxy I live in, people have starships and vessels that travel from world to world at lightspeed if we have the fuel," Ezra explained.

"So if they get the transmission, you think they'll be able to find us," Fifth Dragon responded with a nod. "Alright, we'll try. We'll head out just before dawn tomorrow morning."

"Why so early?" Ezra asked.

"Night and early morning, the Insects are less active. We can probably get to the wreckage undetected before they notice that we're around. Getting out will be the harder part. Especially if we're using a box to carry the stuff," Fifth Dragon explained. "And since we're leaving so early, we need to get some rest. It'll be a long, hard day tomorrow. We'll need our strength."

"Alright," Ezra agreed as they both lied down by the fire. "And by the way, can I know your real name now?"

The man gave a soft chuckle. "Yusei," he answered. "Get some sleep, Ezra."

"Right, Yusei," the boy agreed before they both fell asleep.


	3. Call for Help

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF STAR WARS OR YU GI OH 5DS! I ONLY OWN MY OCS AND THAT'S IT!**

Chapter 3: Call for Help

Ezra was woken up to a slight nudging on his shoulder. He opened his eyes and turned to see Yusei looking over him. He sighed.

"Thought it was all just a nightmare for a second?" Yusei asked.

"Yeah," the boy answered nervously.

"Don't worry, I was the same my first night here," Yusei assured. "But we need to move out if we're going to get to that wreckage without too many problems."

"Right," Ezra agreed getting up. They walked to the inside waterfall again and Yusei pressed a rock button similar to the one of the other side and the gap was made again. "How do you know where to press?"

"If you look carefully in the rock, my friend and I made a light engraving in the stone that is extremely hard to see. Even an Insect wouldn't be able to see it easily," Yusei explained showing him on the other side. The engraving was a swirl with a line under it. "The one on the other side has a six-pointed star as its mark. If you ever need to get back without me and find your way here, look for those marks and you'll get in here without being crushed by water."

"Thanks for the tip, but I'm sure you'll end up bringing me here every time when we're coming back from something," Ezra responded.

Yusei brought out Stardust and they boarded him as Yusei responded, "You can't always be too sure of something, Ezra. Especially here." Stardust took off and away from the cavern system. "My friend and I were sure we would be together in this world until we both died close to the same time whether by age or by some other natural cause. And, as you know, that didn't stay true. In Jelapitgose, nothing is guaranteed and you have to be ready for anything."

"R-Right," Ezra agreed. "By the way, who was your friend?"

Yusei seemed to pause for a moment, obviously not completely wanting to say it. Slowly, though, he answered, "Her name was Syoku. Back at my world, I hadn't known her too long or well. We had met when we were kids but never talked much. We weren't close friends like the rest of my friends. After a tournament that nearly destroyed my world, I got to know her a bit more and we talked more. She got to know the rest of my friends, too, and we all got along well. Then, while working on her duel runner together in a garage alone, we were both blinded by a flash of light before waking up in Jeeu. It didn't take us long to learn about and master our new powers that were given to us to defend ourselves from the Insects. We came to Bermisk where we found refuge here with four other survivors. We didn't know much about their history, just what they were and that they weren't from our world. One of them had to keep translating one of the other's language for us until we learned to understand it ourselves."

"What were they?" Ezra asked.

"One called himself a Wookie named Nitar; The other, a Pau-an called Jityr; Another a young Lasat named Kila; And the last was a Twi'lek named Kirara. She was the translator of Nitar for Syoku and I. It didn't take long for us to learn his language, though," Yusei explained. "I can explain better once we get back." He looked down followed by Ezra. They saw a giant ship that Ezra recognized as a Star Destroyer.

"How did a Star Destroyer crash here?" Ezra wondered aloud.

"It had crashed here just before Syoku and I arrived by what Kila told me. She was the first here," Yusei explained.

They landed silently by a hatch that was definitely small. Ezra knew he and Yusei would have to squeeze through. He could fit through fine, Yusei would have a bit of trouble. They looked around to see some Insects that were around were still fast asleep. Ezra pressed the button on the hatch to open it and used the Force to try to keep the creaking as quiet as possible.

Yusei pulled back Stardust and they both squirmed through the hole. It took a couple minutes before they were both in the ship.

"Have you been in here before?" Ezra asked.

"No, never thought nor needed to," Yusei answered as they began to walk through the halls. "Now, how are we going to make a transmitter out of this?"

"We may not need to. If we can get to the bridge and get power to the main communication terminal, I can send out a signal and contact my friends from here," Ezra explained.

"Ezra, even if your friends come to this place, I still have the other half of my promise to Syoku," Yusei responded. Ezra looked at him confused. "I promised her I would put an end to this place once and for all, remember? I'm not going back on that promise. Especially since I don't want this to happen to anyone else."

"Alright," Ezra agreed. They walked around the eerily silent halls for a while, the only sound was their footsteps on the ground quietly tapping away. When they reached a large door, Ezra opened it and they found they finally reached the bridge.

They walked to a main console. Ezra pressed a few buttons that seemed to try to ignite the power for the terminal but nothing but a small flicker happened.

Yusei got lower to look at the wiring and saw that it had been ripped in a couple places. "Looks like someone didn't want this terminal to be turned back on."

Ezra looked and asked, "Think you can wire it back up?"

"Yeah," Yusei answered and began to connect the cords again. He saw some kind of tape off to the side and grabbed it quickly before tying the ends together. "Try it now." Ezra pressed the buttons before the terminal turned back on.

"Okay," Ezra muttered while Yusei stood up beside him. The boy began to type some codes before a couple faces popped up. One Yusei recognized as part of the Twi'lek species while the other appeared to be a male human.

"Ezra!" exclaimed the human.

"Kanan, we…" the boy began but the human cut him off.

"Who's the person next to you?" the man, now known to Yusei as Kanan, asked.

"My name's Yusei," the survivor answered.

"Where are you, Ezra? You literally just disappeared off the ship," the Twi'lek answered.

"That's complicated," Yusei told her. He noticed the sun beginning to rise. "And we don't have much longer to talk."

"Why is that?" the man asked. "How do you know Ezra?"

"When Ezra first got here, I saved him from the Insects," Yusei explained.

"Insects?" the Twi'lek questioned.

"That's what me and the rest of the survivors on this planet call the creatures that mainly infest this world we're on. The world we're trapped on," Yusei explained. "Ezra was attacked by them and I used Stardust Dragon and a spell to save them. And if we don't leave soon, the Insects are going to wake up and try to get to us. Insects search for living blood and consume it without mercy. I've lost many friends to them. If you don't find a way here and help us stop the Creator, we may be trapped here for more years than we will be able to count. I've been trapped here for at least five years."

"Who are these other survivors?" the man asked.

"Before me and the ones I knew, there were hundreds of others. All died here from either the Insects or something else. All I know is, by the time me and my friend from my homeworld arrived, there were only four left before us. A Wookie, a Pau'an, a Lasat, and a Twi'lek," Yusei explained.

"And where are they?" the man asked.

"Gone," Yusei answered. "Killed by Insects. Before Ezra, I was the only living person on this planet that was human or something like a human."

"Did I hear something about Lasats?" asked a voice. Suddenly, a male Lasat walked into view.

"Zeb!" Ezra called.

"Karabast! Ezra, where have you been?" the Lasat, known as Zeb, asked. "And why were you talking about Lasats?"

"I was talking about Lasats," Yusei told him. "I knew a female one named Kila here, where Ezra and I are."

"You're joking. All of us were wiped out by the Empire," Zeb refused to believe.

"I'm not sure what that means. All I know is that I knew her," Yusei retorted. "She died to the Insects about four years ago." There were clicking sounds. "Ezra, we need to move. Now."

"Kanan, I'm sending you the coordinates of where to meet us on this planet. Get here, help us stop the Creator, and get us out of this place," Ezra responded.

"Ezra, how did you even manage to contact us?" the Twi'lek asked. "This is through Imperial codes."

"We're on a crashed Star Destroyer," he answered shocking them. "Yusei said the people he knew had told him and his friend who had arrived with him from his world that it had crashed just before they arrived. Which means this thing has been down for the past six years."

"Did you get the coordinates?" Yusei asked.

"Yeah," the Twi'lek answered. "We'll be there as soon as we can."

"Good," Yusei responded. They looked back hearing the sounds of the Insects get louder. "Ezra, let's go. We got a lot of Insects coming our way." Ezra nodded before he shut off the terminal not allowing the ones on the other end to say anything and they ran.

"How are we going to get out of here in one piece?" Ezra asked.

"You said your lightsaber can cut through anything, right?" Yusei replied and the boy nodded. "And with you using the Force, can you detect if there is a hoard of Insects outside a wall?" He nodded again. "Alright. First, you find an area of wall that isn't swarming with Insects outside. Then, I need you to cut a hole through the wall while I use Hinotama to create fire around the outside to get us out of here on Stardust. Sound good?"

"Yeah," Ezra agreed. He began to sense around while running, leading Yusei to a wall.

He stopped at the wall before pulling out his lightsaber and cutting a hole in the wall. The wall then fell and Yusei sent a couple fireballs outside. The two humans heard the Insects screech in fear of the flames.

They stepped out into the flaming area and Yusei called out Stardust. They boarded the dragon which hurriedly took to the air. The dragon flew fast, making sure to keep the Insects far from it and its riders.


	4. Planning

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF STAR WARS OR YU GI OH 5DS! I ONLY OWN MY OCS AND THAT'S IT!**

Chapter 4: Planning

They were soon back up at the cavern and they walked in. The Insects stopped following them at the waterfall and they stopped by the fire.

"Where were the coordinates you sent them?" Yusei asked pulling out the map. Ezra pointed to a spot on the map that was in the Delsia Sector. "You're kidding, right?"

"Do you think I am?" Ezra replied bluntly.

"No," Yusei answered. He smirked. "And I think I know your reasoning. You want to be as close to the Creator as you can so when your friends show up, we can get to him faster."

Ezra gave a single-laughed chuckle. "You can read people well, can't you?" he responded. Yusei nodded. "You okay with the plan?"

"Better than anything else," Yusei answered. "My only concern are the Delsia Insects. Remember, they're practically a wall surrounding that Sector."

"How did you get through last time?" Ezra asked.

Yusei gave a deep breath. "There is a small area in the Delsia Sector that isn't as thickly covered with Insects as the rest of the Sector. Here," he pointed to an area by the border. "That area, last time I was there, was my entrance and exit of the Delsia Sector. If we want to get to where those coordinates are, we'll need to take that entrance. How long until your friends get here?"

"Considering how easily and fast I was able to reach their ship and the clarity of the broadcast, I would say a week at most," Ezra answered. "How long will the trip take with Stardust?"

"If we don't run into any huge Insect problems on the way and including sleeping, six days trip. Maybe longer if something keeps us," Yusei explained.

"Okay," Ezra agreed.

"We should probably prepare for the trip. Get as much food that we already have ready for the ride to Delsia and other things we'll need," Yusei stated.

"When are we leaving?" Ezra asked.

"Once it turns dark. The Insects should be asleep by then, but it'll still take about three days flying across Bermisk to get to the entrance. And then two to three more to get to the coordinates. That only means we'll have to fly during the day as well to get there, which also means we're more likely to be attacked by Insects," Yusei replied. He gave an amused smirk. "To think, you've only been trapped here a couple days and you're already closer than I was to escaping in my five years of being trapped here."

"Well, I do have friends who can travel through space at the speed of light," Ezra responded. "That just gave me an advantage."

"But it's obvious Kirara and the others would've had access to technology like that. I don't understand why they didn't think of making a transmitter out of that ship or using a terminal in there to send a message. They were here longer than Syoku and I, and they never thought of it? It doesn't add up right to me."

"Don't worry about it, Yusei. Sometimes people don't think of things as fast as others or don't think of the same things. Believe me, I would know that well," Ezra responded.

Yusei agreed with a nod and grin. "Let's get to packing for our little trip," he suggested. The boy nodded and they went to start packing. Though Yusei told Junk Warrior mentally, _"Junk Warrior, please go try to get to Luna and tell her to talk to everyone. Tell them what is going on, what happened to Syoku and I, and everything we know. But don't tell them the full description of how Syoku died. Just tell them an Insect killed her. Can you do that?"_

" _Yes, I can. You will not be able to use me until I return, but I will be sure to let my presence be known to you once I do,"_ Junk Warrior replied before Yusei felt him leave. The man knew his physical cards were still at the garage, so one of them would be able to hear the message.

 **Sorry this is a bit short again. Don't be too harsh about it. I'm trying to keep them longer, I swear!**


	5. Explanation to the Friends

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF STAR WARS OR YU GI OH 5DS! I ONLY OWN MY OCS AND THAT'S IT!**

Chapter 5: Explanation to the Friends

Luna bolted into the garage with Leo and Akiza. "What's going on, Crow?" Luna asked the bird named man who had a blonde haired man named Jack beside him.

"This," he answered and showed a deck glowing shocking the three.

"Whose deck is that?" Leo asked.

"Yusei's," Jack answered shocking them further. "Luna, try to talk to his cards. See if they know something."

She nodded and walked down the steps and to the deck. The teal headed girl grabbed the deck and began to listen.

"I… can only hear one voice. All the others are completely silent, like they're not even there," she began.

"Which card is it?" Leo asked.

"Junk Warrior," she answered. "He says he has to tell us something and quick. He wants to get back to Yusei as soon as possible."

"How's he going to talk to all of us?" Crow asked.

Luna was silent for a moment before saying, "My mark can help with that." She focused on her mark's energy. Her mark glowed before Junk Warrior appeared slightly transparent in front of them all. "What do you need to tell us, Junk Warrior?"

"A lot," he answered. "My master asked me to tell you everything that has happened and is happening to him since his disappearance five years ago."

"Yusei's still alive?" Leo asked.

"Yes, but where he is, living is not a guaranteed gift," Junk Warrior replied confusing them.

"Is he with Syoku?" Akiza asked.

"He _was_ with Syoku," Junk Warrior answered vaguely. "He and Syoku were forcefully brought into a world called Jelapitgose. In this world, there are giant creatures those there called Insects. They look similar to insects and work together like some species. However, all Insects have a particular taste for one thing: flesh."

"So these Insects have been trying to kill Yusei and Syoku?" Luna asked.

"Yes. Before Yusei and Syoku arrived, there were said to be hundreds before them. And they all died to either Insects or natural causes. They had even made allies with four other survivors, though they were another alien species: Wookie, Twi'lek, Pau'an, and Lasat. They were the last four living people on that planet before Syoku and Yusei. Together, they were the only six beings like Yusei and had worked together for a year before the four died by an Insect that they don't know what it was. However, two years ago, Syoku was injured by an Insect and died that day, leaving Yusei alone on a planet where just about every creature wants to kill him," Junk Warrior explained further.

"How has Yusei survived this long on a planet like that? And why is he there?" Akiza asked.

"No one who is brought to Jelapitgose knows why they are brought there. But each one of them are given an ability or two based on the world they come from to survive. Yusei was given the ability to summon monsters and use cards in real life without cards or a duel disk. He can also talk to duel spirits. That is how he had survived this long," Junk Warrior explained more. The listening group was shocked to say the least. "Recently, however, a new victim was brought to Jelapitgose by the name of Ezra Bridger. He has to ability to use the Force."

"Uh… the Force?" Crow questioned.

"The Force. It is everything. It surrounds us, penetrates us, and binds the galaxy together. Ezra can control the Force and use it in many ways. Together, they found a crashed ship and were able to get in and contact Ezra's friends for help. But Yusei will not just go with these people and leave the planet."

"Why?" Jack asked.

"He promised Syoku he would stop the Creator and stop him from bringing in more victims," Junk Warrior answered.

"The Creator?" Leo repeated.

"Who's the Creator?" Luna asked.

"No one knows. All those there know is that he is the one who created that world," Junk Warrior answered. "Both Yusei and Ezra believe he is bringing people in and watching them, like he is watching someone play a game, only these game pieces have a will of their own and can truly die without being brought back. This is a game to the Creator, a game that the pieces hate and the player loves."

"What is Yusei doing right now?" Akiza asked.

"Right now, he is preparing with Ezra for a trip to the Delsia Sector, one of the eight Sectors named after the main Insect that infests it. The Delsia Sector, however, is the most dangerous to go to, and the reason that Yusei believes it is there where the Creator hides," Junk Warrior told them.

"Why is it so dangerous?" Leo asked.

"Unlike all other Insects on Jelapitgose, Delsia like water. They can blend into it and camouflage into any environment. You wouldn't know they were there until you were dead. Added to that danger, the Sector is rotten with Delsia Insects. They are in almost every corner of the Sector. All together, it is one of the most dangerous Sectors on the planet," Junk Warrior explained.

"Why on Earth would Yusei be heading there, then?" Crow asked alert.

"That is where he and Ezra will be meeting Ezra's friends to receive their help in defeating the Creator and leaving that planet. It is up to him and Ezra now to stop this once and for all and up to Yusei to find his way back here."

"There has to be a way for us to help him!" Leo exclaimed.

"Unfortunately, I cannot do that. I don't have the power nor would I want to bring you there. Do you believe Yusei would want you in the world he is in now? Especially when he may not even need the help. And you there may only put more stress and worry on him, rather than helping him," Junk Warrior responded.

"We… understand," Luna agreed slowly. The others gave a sad nod of agreement.

"Good. Now, I must return to Yusei. I feel as if I have been away too long," Junk Warrior responded before disappearing again and Luna could feel his presence disappear from Yusei's deck, making it feel empty and void of any life unlike usual.

"Yusei… will be okay, right?" Leo asked.

"If I know Yusei like I know I do, he'll be fine and be back here soon. Maybe not as soon as we'd like, but soon," Crow responded.

"What about Syoku?"Akiza asked. "I mean, she's dead and Yusei's been completely on his own for two years."

"I wonder how exactly Syoku died," Jack commented. "Junk Warrior seemed to be carefully choosing how he spoke about her death. Something tells me Yusei told him not to tell us the in-depth truth. And if that's true, how she died was something more personal to Yusei than we know." They nodded.

"I'm just a bit relieved that we know Yusei's at least alive," Crow explained.

"Yeah," Akiza agreed. "I'm still worried though about what'll happen to him later on."

"We just have to believe he'll come back to us alive," Jack stated. "That's what he would want us to do."


	6. Stories of the Past

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF STAR WARS OR YU GI OH 5DS! I ONLY OWN MY OCS AND THAT'S IT!**

Chapter 6: Stories of the Past

Yusei and Ezra were flying through the air as dawn reached the horizon. Ezra was falling asleep from the lack of it he had gotten that night. Yusei was wide awake shocking Ezra that despite the little sleep, Yusei was still seeming to be in top condition.

"Yusei, how are you so wide awake? You got, like, no sleep," Ezra decided to ask.

"I have always been able to function on little sleep," Yusei explained. "As long as I get at least one night of a good night's sleep within a week, I can function fine."

"I guess you need to when you're in this world, huh?" Ezra responded.

"It's helpful in case you get attacked," Yusei replied. "By the time we reach Delsia, you may have adjusted yourself to a little sleep schedule like me."

"I probably will," Ezra responded. They looked at the sun which was climbing above the looming horizon of forest. "Say, is the entire world of Jelapitgose a forest?"

"No," Yusei answered. "The Mensists Sector is a desert terrain and the Insects there thrive in the sand which they use to hide. Kailo is a coastal Sector though the Insects stay away from the water. Delsia is a rainforest Sector. It rains every five days for three days at a time. It is hard terrain to move through, especially since there is so much water and underbrush for the Delsia Insects to hide in. The rest of the Sectors, though, they are mostly like the Bermisk Sector's terrain. However, the Montilia Sector has less trees than others. You have a lot to learn about this place. But, if you're right about these friends of yours and they get here in time, you may not have to learn as much about this place as I had to."

"Admit it, Yusei, if it weren't so dangerous, you would live here forever if you could," Ezra retorted.

"If it weren't filled with all these Insects out to kill everyone brought here, maybe I would live here for good. I've already lived here for five years," he responded calmly. "Do you really think your friends will get here in time?"

"Yeah," Ezra answered. "Maybe…"

"Maybe what?" Yusei questioned.

"If I can find a place to meditate, I can probably use the Force to contact Kanan telepathically," he stated.

"Kanan is that human man from before, right?" Yusei questioned.

"Yeah," Ezra answered. "He is also a Force-user. He is a Jedi and my master or my teacher." Yusei gave him a confused look. "I'm still learning to control my powers. Kanan is teaching me as his Padawan."

"I wish I had time to learn my powers slower like you," Yusei responded making Ezra shocked. "But here, Ezra, you're usually on your own. And you don't have time to learn the abilities you were given at a slow or steady rate. Here, Ezra, it is learn fast or die."

"I can get that," the boy responded. "And in these situations, I guess it shouldn't be too shocking."

"Really think you can contact this master of yours?" the man asked.

"Yeah," Ezra answered.

"Alright," Yusei agreed. "The closest area that is safe for you to meditate is about a twenty minute flight from here and, fortunately, in the right direction towards the area of the Delsia Sector we need to get to." Ezra nodded. The man looked at his dragon. "Alright, Stardust. You know where to go." It nodded before heading in that direction.

As they flew, Ezra asked, "Hey, Yusei, why did you call yourself 'Fifth Dragon' when we first met?"

"It's a long story," Yusei responded. "As I had told you, my monsters, spells, and traps I can use here are based on cards from my world. Me and four of my friends, not including Syoku, were chosen by a god-like dragon called the Crimson Dragon to protect my world from dark forces. Each of us who were chosen were called Signers and were given a mark like this one," He rolled up his sleeve and showed his Mark of the Dragon Head. "Jack had the wings. Luna, a young girl, had the front claw. Akiza had the back claw. Crow got his at the end of our first fight against our counterparts, the Dark Signers. He got the tail, which is what I had before I was given the head at the same time as Crow got my previous mark. With our marks and cards, we faced and defeated the Dark Signers who wanted to bring the world into darkness. We also defeated a group called Yliaster who wanted to destroy the world and rebuild it into their beliefs of a utopian society. After that, I was brought here with Syoku. I called myself 'Fifth Dragon' out of respect for my mark, the last thing that links me to my friends. Syoku called herself 'Eclipse', since that's what her name meant. It was a way to being sure that if we met anyone new, we protected ourselves until we knew if we could trust them."

"Huh," was all Ezra responded with.

"What about you? What was your life like before you arrived on Jelapitgose?" Yusei asked.

"Not that great. A military government called the Empire had taken over worlds upon worlds. Anyone who wasn't with them was killed. When I was seven, my parents were taken from me and I was left to fend for myself on the streets of my homeworld Lothal for years. I never saw my parents after they were taken from me. About seven years after, Kanan and the others came and I accidently got caught up in their group of rebels fighting against the Empire's control. After I helped them on one mission, Kanan gave me the choice to stay with them and train with him in the ways of the Force or staying away and living on the streets again. I chose to join them and they became my family," Ezra explained. "After that, I've been with them fighting the Empire. Well, I _had_ been. Then this happened."

"You may seem like you hate not having parents for most of your life. But you should consider yourself lucky that you knew them. Jack, Crow, and I, we never knew our parents. They died in an explosion when we were babies. In my case, the day I was born," Yusei responded. "I grew up with a foster mother named Martha in Satellite. An area of the city that was split from the mainland when the explosion occurred. The main city called New Domino thrived and got better, while those trapped in Satellite were forced to live there as a prison and couldn't leave. It wasn't easy living there. We recycled the garbage we got from the city and used it to survive. I understand that losing your parents is hard, and it may be worse with the fact that you knew them personally. But at the same time, remember that there are people who aren't as lucky as to know their parents personally." Ezra nodded in understanding. They heard a rushing waterfall and turned to see a hard falling one coming in their direction. "Well, we're here."

"How are we getting in there?" Ezra asked. "That water is falling way too hard and fast."

But his answer was made as Stardust shot flames from its mouth and made a hole in the waterfall's flow that allowed them to pass through with ease. Yusei and Ezra slid off. "Alright, you can go ahead and try to contact Kanan. I'll be here and watching."

Ezra nodded and sat down in a meditation position while Yusei leaned against the wall in silence, though Stardust stayed out to watch the area and make sure nothing came to hurt the two humans.


	7. Telepathic Communications

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF STAR WARS OR YU GI OH 5DS! I ONLY OWN MY OCS AND THAT'S IT!**

Chapter 7: Telepathic Communications

" _Kanan,"_ Ezra called telepathically. Nothing. _"Kanan, can you hear me?"_

" _Ezra! Are you alright?"_ came his master's voice.

" _I'm fine, Kanan. Thanks to Yusei's help. We on our way to the coordinates I sent you. According to Yusei, we should be within a week or so,"_ Ezra replied. _"Are you guys okay on your end?"_

" _We're worried, but fine. You kind of just left suddenly at that transmission,"_ Kanan responded. _"Who is this Creator? What happened at the end of the transmission?"_

" _Insects were coming at us from outside the Star Destroyer. With how many there were, we were lucky to get out of there alive. If it weren't for Yusei, I probably would be dead. And the Creator? Not even Yusei knows who he is. All he knows is that the Creator is the one who made this world and brings people here for his amusement. We're just pieces in his game while he is watching us move around on our will, waiting for us to make our last breath,"_ Ezra explained. _"How far are you from Jelapitgose?"_

" _About four days,"_ Kanan answered. _"We'll try to get there and get you and Yusei out of there faster."_

" _I'm not just leaving this place, Kanan. And I know Yusei isn't either. Both of us want to stop this before it can continue,"_ Ezra retorted.

" _If I don't get you out of there fast, you both could end up dead,"_ Kanan fought.

" _Kanan, the coordinates I sent you is in the heart of the Delsia Sector as Yusei calls it. One of the eight sectors of this planet. Yusei wasn't able to get a complete map of the Delsia Sector because the Insects there called the Delsia are extremely powerful and deadly. But even Yusei couldn't make it passed them eventually, leaving it to reason that the Delsia Sector where Yusei couldn't go is where the Creator is hiding,"_ Ezra explained.

" _Wait, so you purposely sent us coordinates that lead to the heart of a severely dangerous territory just to find a way to get to this Creator faster?"_ Kanan responded seeming annoyed.

" _Pretty much,"_ the Padawan answered.

" _Ezra, you don't understand this situation as much as Yusei does, and it seems like Yusei doesn't know a lot either,"_ Kanan retorted. _"Haven't I taught you to think before heading into a battle like this?"_

" _I'm stopping the Creator with Yusei, Kanan. I've only been here a few days, and I know that this needs to end before anymore people can suffer the fates Yusei's friends and those before them have,"_ Ezra responded. _"Now, I have to get going. If we're going to get to the rendezvous in time."_

" _Ezra, be careful,"_ Kanan responded. _"There is something going on there that we don't understand, yet. Something worse than what you know. Watch everything around you and be careful who you trust."_

" _Don't worry, Kanan. I'm one of the survivors of this planet like Yusei. Only this time, Yusei and I will be the last survivors here,"_ Ezra assured. _"See you at the meeting point."_ He then cut the connection and turned to Yusei. "Kanan says they'll be at the coordinates in about four days. We'll need to be there then."

"Let's go, then. We'll need to fly for a lot longer and hope we don't run into any problems along the way in order to get there in time," Yusei responded. They boarded his dragon and took off to the Delsia Sector.

 **Ugh! Why am I struggling to keep these long?! Sorry about this, readers. I am trying as much as I can. Please bear with me on the shortness of the chapters.**


	8. Mystery in the Swarm

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF STAR WARS OR YU GI OH 5DS! I ONLY OWN MY OCS AND THAT'S IT!**

Chapter 8: Mystery in the Swarm

"So that's the Delsia Sector?" Ezra asked as they stood at the base of fifty meter high trees that stood like a wall in front of them.

"Yep," Yusei answered. "We should take the high road as much as possible."

"How far is the meeting point from here?" Ezra asked.

"Two days. Flying basically non-stop for two days really helped. But we're going to have to let Stardust rest for a few hours to get back into shape in case we need his help," Yusei replied.

"Huh," was all Ezra responded with. He then realized something. "So, how are we getting through this place with Stardust resting? You said walking through this place was a death sentence."

"It is," Yusei answered.

"So…?" Ezra prodded.

"I'll use Junk Archer and Nitro Warrior to help protect us against the Delsia Insects while we're walking through. And your abilities will come in handy as well," Yusei replied.

"Wait, so we're really walking through this area?" Ezra asked shocked.

"Just for three hours," Yusei answered. "After that, Stardust should be strong enough to get us back into the air. Though that won't help us that much."

"Why?" Ezra asked.

"Delsia Insects can fly as fast as they can walking on land and swimming in water. It won't be easy to avoid them. Stardust may be extremely fast, but it will still be difficult with them at every corner," Yusei explained.

"And your monsters and I can keep us safe?" Ezra questioned obviously unsure.

"Yes. Now, do you want to get to your friends faster?" Yusei replied.

Ezra grinned. "Yeah," he them. The tree's canopies were held high above them, meters to miles.

"So, Yusei, what does a Delsia look like exactly?" Ezra asked.

"They aren't really something you want to see. But you might as well know what they look like exactly," Yusei began. "The Delsia have a purple-gray narrow body, almost like an arrow, that tapers down to a powerful tail, almost like an alligator or crocodile. It's head is significantly larger than the proportions of the rest of its body, but it is still narrow; again, the head is similar to the head of an arrow. The Delsia have a fake jaw of sorts in front of its actual mouth. Its mouth has a terrifying amount of quite large fangs that protrude in every direction. It has two small arms kind of like a T-Rex's. However, there are four legs coming from its abdomen that look like a spider's… If a spider had legs that looked like a Praying Mantis' scythe like arms. Oh, and it has a bland on the back of its neck, kind of like a shark's fin. That is what a Delsia looks like. I'm not sure if you can imagine that because you may not have the same creatures on your worlds as I do, but I hope it gives some sort of image."

"Yeah, I think it does. And it doesn't sound friendly," Ezra responded.

"It's not," Yusei immediately responded bluntly. "They will kill you without hesitation. And unlike other Insects who care about their pack or group to some extension, they will go as far as possible to kill you. Even kill each other for the kill of us. That's why you need to stay sharp and-" They stopped as a snapping of a tree was heard in the distance. "Junk Archer, Nitro Warrior, be ready."

"So, how strong is its outside armor?" Ezra asked.

"This is the first time I've used these two against them. But even Stardust had a hard time taking down a Delsia," Yusei responded. "But with my other monsters… all of their attacks couldn't penetrate the armor. No matter what."

"Can their venom affect your monsters?" Ezra continued.

"Not that I know of. When they get hit, I immediately pull them back and they never act out afterwards like a person who gets infected," Yusei responded.

"Let's just hope these two don't get infected," Ezra stated.

"Yep," Yusei responded. "Let's keep moving. The faster we move, the more those who don't know we're here, won't know."

"How far until we're into the denser area of Delsia?" Ezra asked.

"A couple hours of walking," Yusei answered. "But by then Stardust should be ready and we can take the high road."

"Can the Delsia Insects fly?" Ezra pressed a little nervous.

"No, they can't. Thankfully," Yusei answered. "But they are still ridiculously dangerous to be near. They can jump high and far. They usually like to stay by the tree tops for people to wander in and for them to jump on unsuspecting prey."

"Then what snapped that tree? If they are able to stay in a tree, why did it snap?" Ezra asked.

"I don't know, Ezra. I've never heard of a creature large enough hear that can break these trees," Yusei responded. "The trees' bark is harder than diamond which is one of the hardest materials on my planet."

"Then we should be cautious and be ready to run if we get in this thing's way," Ezra responded.

"Well I'm certainly not going to fight that thing," Yusei responded.

"Is there any other Insects here that I don't know of?" Ezra asked.

"Not really. I've only known the Delsia and now whatever that was," Yusei answered. "Then again, I haven't been through the entire sector."

"True," the Padawan agreed.

"Come on, we still have a long way to go and your friends are getting at the rendezvous point tomorrow," the Signer stated before they hurried forward, paying attention to everything around them.

 **Alright, if you want a better idea of what the Delsia look like, the cover image for this story is what we imagined as a Delsia for the most part. If you need a place to get a better, more full scale picture. PM me and I'll send you a link (or pretty much the URL that you can copy and paste into your search/URL browser) to the picture.**

 **Thanks and get ready for the rest of the story soon, readers!**

 **-bricann**


	9. The Delsia

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF STAR WARS OR YU GI OH 5DS! I ONLY OWN MY OCS AND THAT'S IT!**

Chapter 9: The Delsia

In a tower near the far coast of the Delsia Sector, a man looked at the screen showing Yusei and Ezra walking through the forest, keeping a vigilant eye around them. The man was pale with red marks along his face and yellow-red eyes stared at the two in frustration. He just wanted them to die, and now they were closer than ever to reaching here and destroying this entire civilization.

The man turned to another who was staring out a window, overlooking the vast trees. "How long do you plan to wait and watch them? When are you going to finish this?" the first man asked.

"This is a game of chess, my friend. We will make our final move when they fall into our trap," the other replied calmly. A giant spider walked beside the man. Its body was completely black save the intricate, red lines marking its body. It made a whispering sound. "Ah, I see." The second man smirked. "Seems they have entered the denser area of Delsia. You need not worry. They won't be a problem soon enough."

"But if they escape the Delsia Insects-" the first man was cut off.

"That area is covered from head to toe in Delsia that they cannot see. They will not be able to escape," the second retorted. "Just be patient and wait. It will not be long before this game is done for your master and I. And these two of our last foes will be long exterminated by the Insects."

"If they survive, you know what you have to do," the first responded.

"I will send my pet after them, I know," the second answered. "And they for all certainty cannot escape his wrath. If Ancient Fairy Dragon could not for five thousand years, then even the famous Stardust Dragon cannot. And my pet as more wrath against Stardust Dragon and his Signer than any other." The giant spider made a growling sound, as if angered to hear the name be spoken.

"Seems as if your pet doesn't wish the name to be spoken," the first stated blandly.

The second man finally turned to the first, eyes glaring in a taunting manner. As if daring the first to continue. And as if the black sclera in his eyes didn't make the glare all the more menacing, his markings glowed purple and dark energized, purple fire surrounded the two in a circle.

"Do you mock us?" the second man asked in an angered man.

"I simply stated what I observed. I was not attempting to mock you. Especially since you are practically risen from the dead," the first answered calmly. The fire dulled and disappeared while the second kept a glare. "Let us focus on making sure Yusei Fudo and Ezra Bridger do not survive to see their friends another day."

"You are right. But do not tempt me to send you out to the Insects as well," the second agreed.

"May I make a suggestion?" the first asked catching the other's attention. "You can change how the Delsia look and what they can do at any time, correct?" The second man nodded. "How about you give them the ability of flight? So there is truly no way to escape the Delsia if they try to through aerial tactics."

"Very well thought," the second agreed. "Alright, I will do so." He turned back to the Delsia Sector around him and his marks glowed bright while fire encircled him in a raging inferno. There was large sound of screaming Insects before a hoard of buzzing wings was heard. "It is done."

. . .

Yusei and Ezra walked through the forest slowly. Screams of agony and pain sounded out in all corners around them making them and even the two monsters cover their ears. They noticed about a hundred Delsia come out of hiding, crying out as wings began to sprout from their back.

"What… is going on?" Ezra asked through the pain.

"I'm guessing the Creator is making things a little harder," Yusei answered, also straining. "Ezra, we need to move and get as far from this area as we can. While the Delsia are distracted."

"R-Right," the Padawan agreed and followed Yusei along with his two monsters as they ran passed the screaming Insects. "Why is he giving them wings?"

"So we can't fly out of here if we want to escape. I think he doesn't want to see us escape or live any longer. Not with your friends coming this way and us so close to stopping him," the Signer hypothesized.

Slowly, the screeching stopped and they heard growls from the Delsia around them. "Do you think the Insects think we're the ones who caused that pain?" Ezra asked.

A few Delsia lunged at them and Nitro Warrior and Junk Archer knocked them out or made them disappear with Junk Archer's ability quickly.

"Yep," Yusei answered.

" _Kanan, how much longer will you be?"_ Ezra called.

" _Another few hours, why?"_ the master replied.

" _We're in the Delsia Sector, where the Delsia Insects just got wings thanks to the Creator, the Insects we're the ones who caused them the pain of the getting the wings, and they're attacking us,"_ Ezra asked as he pulled out his lightsaber. A Delsia lunged at him and he used his weapon. It sliced through the leg of it, cutting it off the Delsia's body. The Delsia Insect immediately backed away in fear and used its new wings to fly off, blood dripping from its missing leg.

"At least you're lightsaber seems to be able to stop the Delsia," Yusei stated.

"Yeah, that's a good thing," Ezra responded.

" _Ezra! Are you still there?!"_ came Kanan's voice.

" _Huh? Sorry, Kanan, I was busy defending myself from a Delsia,"_ the Padawan responded.

" _I said I had Hera try to get to max hyperdrive. We should be at the planet in about forty-five minutes now and the coordinates in about ten depending on where we arrive at,"_ Kanan stated.

" _Thanks. I'm sure we can survive that long,"_ Ezra responded. _"Anyway, I have to go. I need to focus on keeping the Insects at bay."_

" _Good luck, Ezra. See you soon,"_ Kanan responded.

" _Right,"_ Ezra agreed before cutting the connection.

Ezra looked at Yusei and repeated to him the conversation. Yusei then said, "Good. We'll need them here sooner rather than later at this point."

"How far are we from the coordinates?" Ezra asked.

"About forty-minute flight," Yusei answered.

The Signer then heard his dragon call, _"Master! I am capable of flying and fighting! Summon me so I can get you to the rendezvous point!"_

Yusei nodded and summoned Stardust while his two other monsters continued to keep the Insects away. "Hop on, Ezra!" he called to the Padawan who didn't hesitate to get onto the dragon who took off quickly.

Nitro Warrior and Junk Archer stayed close to the two, shocking Ezra a bit that they could fly as well. But Ezra was okay because that meant more protection.

"So let me gets this straight," Ezra stated as more Delsia began to come up and fly behind them. They were a bit slow and clumsy since they just got their wings but the two humans knew it was only a matter of time before they were going to get too much for Stardust and the monsters. Ezra kept his lightsaber out just in case the Insects got too close. Yusei looked at him. "The Delsia can fly now and that means there is basically nowhere safe from them?"

"That's about right," Yusei answered. "Which isn't good for us. At least your friends will be showing us soon. We need them here and fast." He looked at his dragon. "Alright, Stardust. Get us to the coordinates." It roared in approval before hurrying off.


	10. Meeting

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF STAR WARS OR YU GI OH 5DS! I ONLY OWN MY OCS AND THAT'S IT!**

Chapter 10: Meeting

The two survivors of Jelapitgose flew for another thirty minutes before the Delsia seemed to give up on their chase. Ezra sighed in relief, though when he looked at Yusei he seemed tense.

"Something wrong, Yusei?" the Padawan asked the Signer.

"Hm? Yeah," he answered. "It's just… the deeper we get into Delsia, the more I can sense something that I haven't been able to sense in a while."

"What?" Ezra asked.

"The dark energy of the Underworld," Yusei answered. "The last time I felt that was during the fight against the Dark Signers that I had told you about."

"Do you think they're involved?" Ezra asked.

"I'm not sure. When we defeated the Dark Signers, they turned to dust and were sent off into the Underworld, though three of them were returned to being humans with no memory of what happened except for Kalin, though I don't know about the others entirely. All I know is that Kalin didn't want to return that time again and even if Greiger and Misty, two others who were Dark Signers, remembered, they wouldn't want to go back either," Yusei responded. "So if one is involved, I want to know who is and why they're doing this."

"I've been able to sense the Dark Side of the Force growing stronger since we've entered the Delsia Sector, too," Ezra responded.

"How do you know it's the Dark Side of the Force and not Insects?" Yusei asked.

"It's… cold. When I sense something from the Dark Side, it always feels cold," Ezra explained.

"Who runs the Dark Side of the Force?" Yusei asked.

"I know the Emperor does and he's a Sith. The only other one I've felt that around is the Inquisitor," Ezra answered.

"Inquisitor?" Yusei questioned.

"Yeah," Ezra answered. "He's been after Kanan and I and trying to kill us since he first discovered about us."

"With you and your friends working against this Empire faction, I would guess they would send _their_ best pieces to take out the two best pieces in _your_ rebel group," Yusei responded.

Ezra gave a light hearted chuckle. "Yeah, well," he responded.

He looked around the area to notice it had become like a giant lake that went on for a while though had trees popping out here and there. The weird thing about the trees… They were dead and scorched.

"We're almost to the coordinates," Yusei said. "Five minutes at most."

"And how far from there until we reach your uncharted section?" Ezra asked. "And why are the trees dead?"

"For your first question, ten minute flight. As for the trees… I have no idea. I know the lake and this area, but the last time I was here, the trees were alive and healthy," Yusei answered. "Whatever happened here, it isn't good. After all, a normal fire couldn't kill trees that are surrounded in water this thoroughly."

"Think any Delsia are by the trees or in the water?" Ezra asked.

"Let's find out," Yusei replied. "Stardust, shoot a small amount of flame into the water."

"Why?" Ezra asked as the flame was shot. When it hit the water, he turned to see the outlines of Delsia swimming off.

"Delsia can camouflage into water, but they can't imitate any ripples that go through it. If the water moves or ripples at all, they're revealed," Yusei explained. "As for the trees, Delsia survive on the sap inside the trees." He looked at his dragon. "Land on that tree branch, Stardust." It growled and agreement and did so. Yusei hopped off and began to feel around the back and looked at the ash as it covered its hand. "These trees have been so badly burnt that there is no sap even remaining in them. These trees, even after they were burnt a bit, they still produce sap to heal itself after being burnt or cut. If you can cut the bark, that is. If these trees have been sucked dry, there is no way for a Delsia to want to come here. I'm guessing the ones we saw in the water were moving away from this area and froze in fear after we arrived."

"Insects? Afraid of us?" Ezra questioned.

"Put in the right situation, anything can be afraid of something," Yusei replied. "With no food in this area, which is typically the most populous, for some weird event that caused this, they were probably afraid of losing food or starving themselves. Without enough food, they can't produce enough venom to kill their prey with and can't attack as quickly or strongly. So adding to that original fear of food and hunger, you adding the fear of not being able to fight back as well in a hard battle for survival."

"I guess that makes sense," Ezra responded.

"Why don't you contact Kanan and let him know we're about three minutes from the coordinates and see where he is?" Yusei suggested.

"Alright," Ezra agreed. He took a deep breath before turning to his telepathic capabilities. _"Kanan… Kanan, are you there?"_

" _I'm here, Ezra,"_ came Kanan's response. _"We just entered this planet's atmosphere and are about two minutes flight from the coordinates. Where are you?"_

" _Three minutes,"_ Ezra answered. _"I'll see you-"_ he stopped as they heard screeching of Delsia Insects coming this way.

"Ezra, we have to go," Yusei stated.

" _Ezra, what's going-?"_ Ezra cut his master off with the answer.

" _More Insects are coming. We had lost their trail for a bit but they're on there way back. I'll meet you at the rendezvous,"_ he told his master and cut the connection before Kanan could respond.

Yusei and Ezra jumped onto Stardust who took off again. Yusei brought out Nitro Warrior and Junk Archer who kept the Insects back while staying close to their master. They turned to see a Delsia Insect coming towards Ezra from the side. Ezra instinctively brought out his saber and sliced its wing off making it fall to the ground with a loud thud as it landed.

"Okay, that was close," Ezra stated.

More Insects began to appear around them and Yusei said, "Alright, we need to find somewhere safe to land."

"Yeah, but where?" Ezra responded nervously.

Suddenly, sounds of a gun blasting were heard being shot and about a dozen Delsia Insects went down dead. They turned to see a ship fly beside the dragon they were riding. Inside was the Twi'lek, Lasat, Human, another human looking girl, and a droid looking at the two. The male human, Yusei recognized as Kanan.

"Follow us," Yusei called. He turned to his dragon. "Stardust, find the safehouse here." It nodded before blasting the Delsia Insects in front of them so a path was formed and they darted through the gap while it was there. They flew through the area for a bit, getting rid of any attack Delsia along the way.

"How far are we from the uncharted area?" Ezra asked.

"We're in it," Yusei replied shocking him. "From what Kirara told us, they found a safehouse in this area before we were able to map it. Stardust should be able to sense it since Kirara had said it was surrounded by a power to keep out Insects."

"Well, let's hope that power still holds," Ezra stated.

They flew for a while before a small house with a white, subtle glow to it appeared in the distance. "There!" Yusei called. When they arrived, they quickly landed and Yusei opened the door to the house. Ezra walked in while Stardust and the two monsters disappeared. The ship landed and the group of people and the singular robot came out and hurried into the house. Yusei closed it behind them and the door glowed once it was sealed.

"Alright, what have you gotten yourself into now, Ezra?" the Lasat asked.

"He didn't get himself into it," Yusei immediately said making them turn to him. "Just like everyone else brought here. We didn't try nor want to come here, we were forced by the Creator."

"The Creator?" the human girl questioned.

"Who are you anyways?" the Lasat asked.

"My name is Yusei," the Signer answered. "It's been a while since I've seen a Twi'lek and Lasat."

"What does that mean?" the Twi'lek asked.

"Before it was me and Ezra alone and before Ezra showed up, there were five other survivors left on this world. A Pau'an named Jityr, a Wookie named Nitar, a Twi'lek named Kirara, and a female Lasat named Kila," Yusei explained. "The fifth was a friend of mine from my world named Syoku. The other four died by some Insect I haven't seen before and don't want to see. Two years ago, Syoku died to an Insect. I've been alone looking for a way off this planet until Ezra came here. All other beings brought here though that weren't Insects were killed by the Insects. We are brought here to die and the Creator probably does this as a game of some sort to him."

"So who's the Creator?" Kanan asked.

"I know Kanan's name, but what about the rest of you?" Yusei replied not answering the question.

"I'm Hera Syndulla," the Twi'lek stated.

"The name's Zeb," the Lasat stated.

"And I'm Sabine," the human girl followed.

"How do you know my name?" Kanan asked.

"Ezra told me it while on the flight here," Yusei answered. "And for your question on the Creator, I don't know. No one has ever known. In the years of this place having people be brought here, no one has found the compound with the Creator or learned what the Creator looks like."

"So this Creator just takes all these people here for some sort of killing game?" Zeb questioned.

"From what we can tell, yeah," Ezra answered.

"Then we need to get off this planet," Kanan stated.

"Not yet, Kanan," Ezra retorted shocking him. "We need to stop this Creator before he can kill anyone else through this… game of his."

"He's right, Kanan," Sabine agreed. "This can't go on. I mean, you saw what those things that we trying to kill Ezra and Yusei."

"And those are the only Insects out there. There are so many more to it than just those," Yusei chimed in. "Those are the Delsia, the most deadly and ruthless of the Insects. That's why Ezra and I feel that the Creator is hidden in this Sector. Right now, we're in a safehouse in an area that isn't charted on the maps I've made of Jelapitgose."

"Jelapi-what?" Zeb asked.

"Jelapitgose," Yusei answered. "That's what this planet is called."

"How long have you been trapped here?" Hera asked.

"Five years," Yusei answered. "You should be happy that Ezra was able to find a way to contact you as easily as he could. If not, he could've been stuck here as long as me, if not longer."

"He is a smart kid when it comes down to it," Sabine stated with a grin.

"So any idea where this Creator is hiding out?" Kanan asked.

Yusei pulled out the map and laid it flat on the ground for everyone to see. "This blank area of the map is the area I haven't charted. We're here," he pointed to the location. It was just east of the coastal region of the Sector. "If I had to guess where the Creator would be hiding, it would be safe to guess it would be closer to the coastal areas of the Sector. That's where the Delsia Insects can hide well and can better protect the hideout like a wall."

"We just have to smash through that wall," Zeb stated. "Then we can take out the Creator and get off this blasted planet."

Yusei heard Stardust Xiaolong calling to him and looked with the others to see the little dragon pointing towards something.


	11. Tunnels

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF STAR WARS OR YU GI OH 5DS! I ONLY OWN MY OCS AND THAT'S IT!**

Chapter 11: Tunnels

A latch… It was a silver latch. Yusei stood up and walked over. "What did you find, Xiaolong?" he asked and brushed off the dirt to reveal a hatch. Yusei yanked it open and it revealed to lead into a underground tunnel.

"I'm not sure about this," Zeb stated. "I mean, what if there are Insects down there that you don't know about?"

"Xiaolong, go scout the first three miles of the tunnel and let me know of everything you see," Yusei ordered. It gave a small little salute before diving into the tunnels.

"How long do you think it'll take for that thing to get back?" Zeb asked.

Yusei, however, just sat down in a meditating position and closed his eyes, as if focusing on seeing something else.

"Can you see what that thing is seeing?" Kanan asked.

"Yeah," Yusei answered. "The entirety of the tunnels down there are like escape tunnels and are completely made of cement. Xiaolong can't sense any Insects coming near the tunnels to enter and those he sense coming towards them quickly switch directions before getting too close. He feels like there is something off about those tunnels, though." There was a large echo of a high pitched shriek.

"What was that?" Sabine asked.

"Xiaolong just used sound to try to tell where the tunnels go," Yusei answered. "There's about ten miles of that tunnel system that is just one tunnel path. At the end is a ladder that goes up somewhere. From what he can tell, at the end of the tunnel, there's a sound of water from the other side."

"So it's along the coast," Hera stated.

"Xiaolong, come back to me through my power. Don't worry about flying the entire way back," Yusei called and it wasn't two seconds later that the small dragon appeared by Yusei's side.

"If it's along the coast, that means that ladder has to lead to somewhere near the Creator," Yusei stated.

"I'm going," Ezra stated.

"Ezra, we don't know exactly what's down there," Kanan argued.

"Well, the Insects seem to be well afraid of it. If it seems safe from the Insects, it's our best lead to the Creator," the Padawan fought. "I want to get off this world as much as you guys do, but I'm not going to let this chaos and killing go on for much longer. Do you want to find this Creator soon, or not?"

They nodded. Kanan turned to the droid. "Chopper, stay with the ship and be ready to head to our location as soon as we need you," he ordered. It made a beeping noise before carefully heading out to the ship.

"Let's go," Yusei stated before they all jumped down into the tunnels.

They slowly walked and the others noticed how focused Yusei seemed to be, as if listening to everything around them.

Though soon, Zeb said to Yusei, "So you knew a Lasat named Kila?"

"Yeah," Yusei answered. "Why?"

"When I was young, I knew a Lasat named Kila," Zeb answered and they all looked at him shocked. "She went missing a couple years before the Empire wiped out the Lasats on my planet."

"How well did you know her?" Yusei asked.

"We were close friends before she disappeared," Zeb answered. "And then she disappeared and we never saw her again."

"She never talked about her home much," Yusei responded. "Not to Syoku and I, anyways."

"Did you ever talk about your home with your other friends?" Kanan asked.

"Not too much. You need to understand, in this world it's hard to know who you can and can't trust," Yusei replied. "For Ezra, it took a day before I felt I could truly trust him."

"I can get where Yusei can come from with that," Ezra stated. The others looked at the Padawan a bit shocked and confused. "I mean, you never know who would be willing to send you out to the Insects to be killed unless they show themselves as trustworthy."

"Well, if you try to double cross us, Yusei, in an effort to stop the Creator-" Zeb began but Ezra cut him off.

"He wouldn't, Zeb. If there's one thing I've learned about Yusei, it's that he wants to keep the bonds he makes to others," the Padawan defended.

"My priority is stopping the Creator and getting Ezra out of here safe, even if I can't join you guys. But I promised Syoku I would stop the Creator and stop this madness before she died. And that's a promise I'm keeping," Yusei told them, shocking them a bit.

"Your final promise to your friend was to stop the Creator?" Sabine asked.

"That's why I've been trying to look for him as much as possible. Of course, it isn't easy when you and your duel monster friends are the only ones who here before Ezra," Yusei replied. "But I'm not going to stop the Creator just because of my promise. It's so no one has to go through what Ezra and I have gone through again."

"No other reason?" Kanan asked.

Yusei could tell immediately what the Jedi master was pointing towards with his words and said, "If you're thinking I'm doing this for revenge, you're wrong. Not only would the others not want me to after the Creator out of revenge, but revenge won't get me anywhere. Revenge just breeds more revenge and I'm not going to take part in that."

"You seem a lot smarter than you look," Sabine responded.

"I'm not sure how to respond to that," Yusei stated.

"How much farther until we're at the end anyway?" Zeb asked.

Yusei looked at Xiaolong who answered, _"Another half mile or so."_ The duelist repeated it and the Lasat sighed in frustration.

"Zeb, are you really that tired already?" Sabine asked.

"No, I just don't like being in an underground tunnel with no escape," Zeb responded.

"Well we could've gone above ground with all those Insects," Hera responded. "Which is better?"

"Down here, I guess," he answered.

"Sounds like we're getting closer to the coast," Yusei stated. They listened closely and heard the water crashing against the thick rock walls.

"How did you hear that so easily?" Sabine asked.

"After being on this planet, having to learn to listen to everything as closely as possible and survive, you tend to be able to hear things better," Yusei responded. "After all, after learning to listen as close as you can for a long period of time, it becomes a natural thing to do."

"Understandable," Hera agreed.

They walked a bit farther until they reached the ladder. "Alright, let's head up," Kanan stated. They nodded and each went up with Kanan insisting on going last. Yusei waited by Kanan before going up. "I'll be right behind you."

"If anything happens, let me know," Yusei stated.

"Right," he agreed before Yusei went up. Kanan was quick to follow.


	12. The Standing Tower

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF STAR WARS OR YU GI OH 5DS! I ONLY OWN MY OCS AND THAT'S IT!**

Chapter 12: The Standing Tower

The group of people stepped off of the latter to reveal themselves being on the bottom of what seemed like a giant tower. But the tower's walls were made of the same bark from the trees outside in the Delsia Sector. There were no windows and there was a metal staircase leading up to the top of the tower, high above them. It could take many exhausting hours to climb to the top.

"There's no way we're going to be able to climb that quickly," Sabine responded. "And if we tried, by the time we got up there, we would all be exhausted."

"When you don't want to climb…" Ezra paused and looked at Yusei to finish.

Yusei smirked and said, "You fly."

The others looked confused before three dragons appeared. Stardust Xiaolong, Stardust Dragon, and a new dragon that Ezra didn't recognize.

"What are those?" Hera asked.

"The small one is Stardust Xiaolong. The largest is Stardust Dragon. And the last one is Debris Dragon," Yusei answered. "Sabine, why don't you take Xiaolong? Zeb, Hera, you can take Debris Dragon. Kanan, Ezra, and I will take Stardust."

"Uh, are you sure about this?" Zeb questioned. But Debris Dragon quickly grabbed the Lasat and dropped him on the dragon's back.

Hera slowly got on. "This will not be like flying on the Ghost or another starship," she commented as Sabine got on Xiaolong who gave her a happy face.

Ezra, Kanan, and Yusei got on Stardust as Yusei responded, "No, it won't. But unless you want to climb the whole way, you'll need to take him." He looked at Sabine and Xiaolong. "Seems like Xiaolong likes you, Sabine."

"Yeah," the girl answered.

"Well, why don't we head up?" Ezra answered.

Yusei nodded. "Alright, you guys. Hold on tight," he told the others before the dragons took off, not too fast as to ensure the new passengers didn't fall off.

They flew for a few minutes and still, the top of the stairs was refusing to show itself.

"How tall is this thing?" Sabine asked.

"I don't know," Yusei answered. "I've never seen it before."

" _Master, I sense a Dark Signer nearing,"_ Stardust stated.

" _Are you sure?"_ Yusei asked.

" _Yes. The Earthbound Immortal's energy feels that of Uru's,"_ the dragon answered.

" _If that's so, then the Dark Signer might be…"_ Yusei trailed off.

" _Roman,"_ Stardust finished with a defensive growl.

"Yusei, is something wrong with Stardust?" Kanan asked.

"If he's right, you're about to meet an old enemy of mine. One that was supposed to have died on my world," Yusei replied. "He was a Dark Signer and someone who wanted to engulf my world into eternal darkness. He was supposed to have died when he lost to me in a Shadow Duel."

"So if this guy is back, you mean he is practically the living dead?" Zeb asked.

"He was the same way when he was a Dark Signer. He was brought back from the dead to fight me and my friends who were Signers. Dark Signers protected the darkness, Signers protected the light," Yusei explained.

They heard something being shot at them and the three dragons quickly dodged a web of steaming acid being shot down at them.

"What was that?" Hera asked.

"Acid web," Yusei answered. "Which means that giant bug we heard break the limbs down earlier, Ezra," the boy looked at him, "it was Earthbound Immortal Uru. A giant spider well taller than most high-built buildings."

"You have got to be kidding me, right?" Ezra responded.

"I wish I was," Yusei replied.

They looked ahead to see the giant, black and red lined spider stated at the top of the tower, blocking the entrance to the top level.

"How are we going to get through that thing?" Kanan asked.

"Yeah, this won't be as easy as those other Insects," Sabine commented.

"If you can call _that_ 'easy'," Zeb responded to Sabine's comment.

"Uru, let them through," called a deep voice, familiar to Yusei.

They looked to see Uru disappear in a cloud of dust that flew around a bit before slipping through a doorway on a platform on the top.

"Was that the Creator?" Ezra asked.

"I think so," Yusei answered. "I don't like how familiar that voice sounded to me."

"But considering the fact that the voice was able to command and control what that Uru did, I would say it was the Creator," Zeb added.

Yusei and the others nodded. The dragons landed on the platform and by the door while the group slid off the backs of the dragons. They walked near the door and Yusei turned to the dragons.

"You can't fit through the door. Be ready to appear as soon as I call you," he told them. They nodded before they disappeared.

"Think they can go against that monstrosity of an Insect?" Zeb asked.

"I know one can, because he took out the same one before on my world," Yusei answered. They looked at each other confused for a moment before entering the room.

 **Sorry this is a bit short. I'll try to make sure they stay as long as possible. I promise!**


	13. The Creators

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF STAR WARS OR YU GI OH 5DS! I ONLY OWN MY OCS AND THAT'S IT!**

Chapter 13: The Creators

"Rebels, I see," stated a familiar voice to Ezra and his friends. "And a friend as well."

"Let me remind you, his name is Yusei Fudo," stated the voice from before.

A light turned on to reveal the first, pale skinned man. Ezra, Kanan, and the others from the ship went wide eyed.

"The Inquisitor…" Ezra muttered as he and Kanan activated their lightsabers.

"And he isn't the only one the survivors has chosen to call the 'Creator'," stated the final voice and a light turned on above the final man. Uru was behind him and Yusei went wide eyed but quickly turned to a glare.

"Roman…" Yusei growled.

"Ah, Yusei. It's been quite some time since we last saw each other face to face," Roman greeted.

"The last time I saw you, you were walking into a light when I destroyed the King of the Underworld," Yusei responded. "How are you still alive?"

"Even if you defeated the Earthbound Immortals during that battle over six years ago, they are still immortal gods, my dear Yusei. You cannot escape your fate to die to them. Uru especially wishes to see your end met with them," Roman explained. "So he chose me to come back and find a way to destroy you. And giving me a few extra abilities to see it through. Lucky for me, I found my way to the Empire and Inquisitor."

"Wait, so a Sith and a Dark Signer are working together?" Ezra asked sounding nervous.

"Yes, boy," the Inquisitor answered. "Which means your death is imminent. You shouldn't have asked your friends to come if you wanted them to live."

"None of us are dying here," Yusei responded. "At least, Ezra, his friends, and I. What will happen to this world if we stop you?"

"This world?" Inquisitor chuckled. "It will fall apart. We are its Creators. Its gods. We are the ones who keep this planet from falling apart."

"Don't you realize what you doing is cruel? How many people have you killed?" Ezra asked.

"It was trial and error to begin with on this world. But we have killed maybe a total of 537 species, but still gave them the ability to last and fight our precious Insects as long as they could," Roman answered.

"And how long has this been going on?" Kanan asked.

"Ever since I was brought back right after Yusei defeated me," Roman answered. "In fact, if it weren't for Yusei defeating me all those years ago, I'm certain I wouldn't have been as powerful as I am now. So, Yusei, I must thank you for defeating me and giving me so much more power. It's all a matter of fate, isn't it?"

"We had this argument last time, Roman. There isn't such a thing as 'fate'," Yusei retorted defensively.

"What would Syoku say to that? Do you wonder?" Inquisitor asked.

"You don't know Syoku like I do. We didn't believe in something like fate, because we determine our own path of how we live and where we go," Yusei replied.

"I agree with Yusei," Ezra stated. "We make our own path."

"Hmm…" Roman muttered glaring at the group in front of them. "Are you sure you want to believe that?"

"If fate truly existed, I doubt it would've been the fate of the Jedi Order to fall like they did," Kanan replied sternly. "So I know 'fate' does not exist."

The Inquisitor activated his lightsaber. "Roman, I believe we have chatted long enough. I believe it is time we get rid of these nuisances. Once and for all," he stated.

"I must agree, Inquisitor," Roman responded as Uru stepped towards Yusei who immediately brought out his three dragons and Nitro Warrior for defense. "You believe you can win with those monsters? Uru has been powered up as well, Yusei. More powerful than Ccapac Apu, which you needed your precious Majestic Star Dragon to defeat. Without the Crimson Dragon here, even your Stardust Dragon will not be able to survive."

"We'll see, Roman," Yusei responded. "Because there's a surprise I have for you as well." Suddenly, another dragon appeared. It was a dragon with a white skeleton like design but had a dark grey skin around the body and face, still underneath the white bones, appeared with a glowing pair of yellow eyes. Its mane and tip of tail was that of a nearly crystal white and had dark grey webbing between the white wingbones. "You may not recognize her, Roman. This is Syoku's dragon that she transferred the power for me to summon when she died only to use when I was able to take down the Creator. This dragon is known as Dark Light Dragon."

"An impressive dragon, Yusei," Roman responded. "But do you really believe this dragon will make a difference?"

"I do. Because Syoku sent every ounce of her remaining power and soul into this dragon," Yusei responded. "With Dark Light, Stardust, and my monsters fighting as one against Uru, you'll be in for more of a challenge than you expect. So, Roman, get ready to go back to where you came from."

Uru growled while Stardust and Dark Light growled back in warning. "If you feel so strongly about that," Roman stated. He looked at the Inquisitor. "Inquisitor, take care of your side. I will deal with mine."

"Sounds like a fight I have been waiting for," Inquisitor agreed. And with that, Inquisitor went after Kanan, Ezra, and the crew, while Uru went after Yusei and his monsters. Yusei knew well, though, that this will be a fight that could end in death.


	14. Final Fight

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF STAR WARS OR YU GI OH 5DS! I ONLY OWN MY OCS AND THAT'S IT!**

Chapter 14: Final Fight

The two sides clashed simultaneously, light versus dark. While the duelists prepared their spells, monsters, and traps, Ezra and the crew brought out their arsenal of lightsabers and blasters.

Immediately, Uru struck out with one of its pointed legs in an attempt to spear Dark Light and Stardust Dragon. It was proven to be ineffective as the two dragons easily evaded the arachnid's attack and countered with a swipe of their own sharp claws at its exposed belly. Dancing away from the writhing, shrieking deity, the two dragons fired twin blasts of energy at Uru's face.

With the Nazca god distracted, the dragons split up; Dark Light Dragon flying below Uru and Stardust Dragon flying above Uru. Working together, the dragons blasted weak points on Uru, attempting to weaken the Earthbound Immortal and bring it to the ground, where it would, hopefully, become not so immortal.

And it seemed to be working… Until Uru got tired and angry of this plan.

With a mighty shriek, the spider god struck a spear like leg into straight into the ground, forcing cracks to spread across the forest floor like a spider web. From these cracks, a dark, sinister, purple aura and a noxious, dark fog was emitted. The smog then took the shape of smaller spiders and when the aura touched these empty shells they were animated into tiny spider minions.

Hundreds of tiny spider minions.

The baby spiders quickly scuttled up Uru's legs, onto its body, and then jumping or dropping onto the opposing dragons. Once there, the minions started crawling across their bodies to cause a distraction. On top of the feeling of tiny, evil spiders crawling across their bodies, the little devils started to bite the more vulnerable parts of the dragons and began spinning strong, sticky webs to sling across their mighty bodies, restricting their movement.

With Stardust and Dark Light slowed down, Uru rose up onto four of its legs and began blindly striking the air, knowing that it would eventually hit the two. And it did. Within moments, Dark Light was kicked, for lack of better terms, abruptly to the ground with Stardust soon following. Their crash landing narrowly missed the battling rebels and loyalist. The two lay in pain, attempting to regain their bearings to rejoin the fray before the Spider Nazca could get to them.

It was too little too late.

With a tauntingly slow, predatory crawl, Uru made its way to the felled dragons. When it was above them, the dragons had just managed to begin pushing themselves up, getting at an eyeful of ugly, deadly, and dark spider god.

They flew out of the way. Yusei took a split second to see how his friends were doing and they seemed to be doing fairly well. The Inquisitor seemed to be getting a bit exhausted from the continuing assaults at him, whether it was from a lightsaber or a blaster.

"Oh, Yusei, worried for your new friends?" came Roman's call. Yusei turned to the Dark Signer with a warning glare. "But you had only just met them, one may have been a mere few days ago however. Why care so much for them?"

Uru began to take steps and Yusei immediately used a spell to create a sticky substance as the giant legs collided with the ground, trapping the immortal spider in its lace. But as its legs pressed down, more cracks were created but they weren't like before where a dark aura and tiny spiders were formed, they were real, thick cracks in the flow that seemed like they could fall apart at any moment and the ground along with it.

Yusei looked at his dragons and noticed the pain they were in, along with the spiders still crawling on them. He immediately used Armor Break from his memories and a bright aura surrounded the two dragons before the tiny spiders fell off and evaporated.

"You didn't answer my question, Yusei," Roman called. The Signer glared again. "Why risk your life and care for those you have only just met?"

"Because, unlike you, Roman, I protect my friends and those I have created bonds with," Yusei replied defensively.

Little did he know, Kanan heard that small question-answer between the two. _'Does he really care about us like that?'_ he thought slightly uneasy.

"Oh, Yusei, you really think you can protect them so?" Roman asked.

They turned as they heard the Inquisitor fall to his knees. Yusei checked with Uru who seemed to be also exhausted and seriously injured. But the Inquisitor had fallen in his final breaths of exhaustion. He looked at Roman with angered eyes.

"I had warned you we should've finished them off when we had the chance," he stated. "But you let them play your game. Well, Roman, I believe it is time I take my leave."

"Do you want to see this world crumble?" Roman questioned. "If you leave, I cannot hold this world alone."

"Then you and the others must die with it," Inquisitor stated before he pressed a button on his wrist and suddenly vanished from the room.

They heard the earth beneath them shake and looked outside to see some trees fall to the ground, turning to ash as it did so. In the distance, Yusei saw a giant crack coming in their direction.

Hera called over her communicator, "Chopper, we need an evac. Now!"

There was a beep from the other line that sounded like a confirmation But with the shaking in place, Uru broke free of the stick grip while the ground beneath it began to crumble apart. Chopper and the ship his friends had come in arrived and the others began to run to it. Stardust grabbed Yusei as the ground began to fall from beneath him while Uru grabbed Roman while holding onto the sides of the room.

"Yusei, let's go!" Ezra called as he and the others boarded the ship.

Suddenly, a grate appeared separating them. Noticing it, Yusei called, "Ezra, you and the others get out of here!"

"No way!" Ezra denied. "We are not leaving here with you!"

"Ezra, listen to him," Kanan stated. "We can't do anything."

"No way, Kanan. He saved my life when I arrived, and now I'm returning the favor," Ezra refused. Meanwhile, Yusei and Stardust had turned back to Roman, Yusei on the back of Stardust again. "Yusei, I'm-" Ezra stopped as Kanan grabbed his arm.

"Ezra, we can't do anything," the Jedi master told him.

"Kanan, you know there is," the Padawan retorted. "I'm not leaving him behind. He didn't ditch me when I first arrived and now I'm not ditching him to leave!" He yanked free of Kanan's grip and called for Xiaolong who was the only one who could fit through the grate bars. The dragon flew over and Ezra jumped against Kanan's warnings. He landed cleanly on the dragon. "Alright, Xiaolong, take me to the grate." It nodded before flying up. Ezra activated his lightsaber and began to cut a giant hole in the grate while Xiaolong moved while needed to get the hole big enough for Yusei and his monsters to move through.

Once the hole was full cut, Ezra, with Xiaolong's help, pushed the cut grate out and it fell into the abyss below.

"Yusei, come on!" Ezra called.

Yusei looked at him and called back his monsters to return to him while Stardust and Dark Light flew towards the opening.

"Yusei, do you truly want to leave?" Roman asked. "Wouldn't you rather join Syoku instead of going back to where you'll have to face the repercussions to your actions and the doubt many people would feel of your story?"

Yusei looked down. "Ezra, you have something more you need to do. And this world won't survive much longer. Get out of here while you can," he told the boy.

"Yusei, you can get through. Come on!" Ezra called. He quickly flew in and grabbed Yusei. "I'm not letting you die! Not after you saved me and kept me safe this entire time!" Yusei was taken aback. Even Syoku hadn't shown such selflessness after arriving on Jelapitgose. It wasn't until… _'Until she asked me to take her life so I could live on and tell the tale,'_ Yusei thought. _'I promised Syoku I would survive and stop the Creators. I'm not going back on that promise.'_ He then had Stardust follow Ezra onto the ship just as the ground collapsed on itself.

Once the hatch was shut, Hera took off like a speeding bullet. After she reached outside the atmosphere and just a bit passed the first planet near it, she began to call to make sure everyone is okay. Yusei gave Ezra a thankful grin and thanked him and everyone for their help before walking off to a windowed area.


	15. Earth

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF STAR WARS OR YU GI OH 5DS! I ONLY OWN MY OCS AND THAT'S IT!**

Chapter 15: Earth

Yusei watched outside as the blue field of hyperspace shot around them. "Hey, Yusei," Ezra called and he turned to him.

"Hey," he greeted back.

"Doing okay?" Ezra asked.

"Yeah," he answered. "Just worried as to how my friends will react once I see them again for the first time in five years. And without Syoku."

"Think you've changed since you were first forced onto Jelapitgose?" Ezra asked. "I feel different after it, but still the same in some ways."

"I know I've changed. Being on a deadly planet where you've lost friends and had to survive and fight for your life for five years will change you, Ezra," Yusei replied. "You're lucky you weren't on there as long as me and some others."

"How long were those friends you had that had been there before you there?" Ezra asked.

"Kila had been here the longest out of us. She had been on Jelapitgose for a total of ten years. Jityr the second longest. He had been on that planet for about eight years before Syoku and I found them. Kirara had been there for six before us. And Nitar was five before Syoku and I arrived," Yusei answered. "And now, I've lived on that planet almost as long as Nitar. A total of five with Nitar having lived, with us there as well, six. I wished I could've saved Syoku and all of them. If I could've it wouldn't have just been you and I who would've survived to tell the tale of that godforsaken planet."

"I wouldn't beat yourself up, Yusei. You did your best," Ezra responded. "We all did. And Syoku… you did what was right. She asked you to kill her when she got infected with that venom and made you promise to stop the Creator once and for all. And you did what she wanted out of respect and out of knowing what would happen if you didn't. And you kept your promise to Syoku. You stopped the Creators once and for all and that planet is falling apart. You didn't just keep your promise and saved the two of us, you've saved everyone else's lives as well."

"You helped too, Ezra. And I have to thank you for that. If you hadn't come, I would still be on that planet alone and with my hope of escape running thinner," Yusei told him calmly.

"I'm not sure about that," Ezra responded. "You're the one who saved my life when the Bermisks tried to kill me when I first arrived."

"And you saved me when you could've left immediately with your friends," Yusei retorted. "Guess we both have something to be grateful for towards the other person."

"Right," Ezra agreed.

"Ezra," called Kanan's voice. They looked at him. "Mind if I talk to Yusei for a moment, alone."

"Uh, sure," Ezra agreed and nodded to Yusei before leaving.

Yusei looked at Kanan. "Something wrong, Kanan?" he asked calmly.

"You know when I first met you with Ezra over that communication, I wasn't sure about you. And even when I met you in person, I wasn't sure," he answered leaning against the wall. "I didn't like the feeling I got around you." Yusei tensed, expecting a fight or something to start. "But when you were telling Ezra and us to leave without you, while the planet was collapsing in on itself, for our safety, I knew then that the feeling I was getting was wrong and Ezra was right when he said you care about the bonds you make. You were willingly putting your life at risk to be sure Ezra and the rest of us weren't killed with you."

"Ezra is similar. He put himself at risk to save me. He didn't need to. My friends there had all died to the Insects and the Creators. As long as you guys were safe and out of harm's way, I was okay joining their ranks," Yusei responded. "And I had to thank him for that."

"He did what he thought was right," Kanan responded. "If I had known you as well, I probably would've done the same. Any Jedi would've." Yusei nodded slowly in response. "I'm not sure what you were like back before you came to that planet, but I know that even back then, you respected and cherished the bonds you made."

"How do you know that?" he asked.

"I can tell by how you act, Yusei. That's one side of you that will probably next change," Kanan replied. "It's a side of your that I truly respect. It reminds me of me and my crew. You hold onto each other and protect each other when we can."

" _Kanan, Yusei, we're arriving over Earth_ ," came Hera's voice over the intercom.

Yusei and Kanan looked out the window as Earth came into view. "Never seen a planet at orbit like this before," Kanan commented.

"Really?" Yusei asked.

"Each planet has their differences to it," Yusei responded.

"I wouldn't know," Yusei responded. "I'm the first human on my planet to be out of our solar system. We hadn't even met other lifeforms outside of our planet."

"How do you think they'll react to Zeb and Hera?" Kanan asked.

"I'm not sure. Probably gather around to find out who landed on Earth with a starship," Yusei answered. "Even Earth doesn't have the ability of deep space exploration yet."

"Well, we'll find out when we land. We're taking the _Phantom_ to the surface anyway," Kanan responded. "So I'm guessing Hera will stay here with the _Ghost_ and Zeb will come with us."

"Kanan," Hera called sternly and they turned to see her behind them. "You know I'm coming, right? I already told Chopper to keep the ship in orbit."

"Are you sure about that, Hera?" Yusei asked. "You'll be getting a lot of stares from a lot of people and I'm sure that'll be uncomfortable."

"I know, Yusei. I appreciate the concern. However, Zeb's going and I know he'll try to hide it but he won't like being stared at alone. Besides, I want to meet these friends of yours who are waiting on your home planet," she answered. "You see quite attached to them."

"They were my closest friends before Syoku. We had been through a lot together," Yusei answered.

"Let's get going," Kanan responded. "You sure you want to come, Hera?"

"I am," she responded.

"Let's go," Yusei responded and Kanan guided them out.

Ezra and the others came into the _Phantom_ and boarded it. Hera detached it from the _Ghost_ and flew it towards New Domino. Yusei directed them towards the garage and when they neared it, his mark began to glow for the first time in years.

"Since when does that tattoo glow?" Zeb asked.

"It hasn't since I finished the tournament I was in just before the last moment I was here before I was Jelapitgose. It's the Mark of the Dragon. A piece of the Mark of the Crimson Dragon which is connected to the Crimson Dragon which is a god of light and peace," Yusei explained. "I was marked with it when I was eighteen and had to fight the Dark Signers."

"You mean there was more than that Roman guy?" Sabine asked.

"Yeah," Yusei answered. "We defeated them. Four of the seven changed back into their normal selves. As far as I'm aware, only Kalin kept his memories of being a Dark Signer. Everyone else doesn't remember what happened during that time. The last of them stayed dead and went to the Underworld, of those last three included Roman."

They landed by the garage and people from the streets began to gather around while Yusei noticed his old friends come out of the garage. The type of glass, though, made it impossible for those outside to see inside.

"Those people who came out of that garage your friends?" Ezra asked. Yusei nodded.

"Hmph, don't look like much," Zeb commented.

"You would be surprised at what they're capable of," Yusei responded. He took a deep breath. "Let's go."

Hera opened the back and Yusei slowly stepped out. Some people whispered, "It's Yusei!", "Didn't he disappear five years ago?", "Where did he go?", and "How is he back?". Yusei walked around to where he friends were at and as soon as they saw them, Leo and Luna ran into him. The last three slowly walked up.

"Yusei?" Crow called.

"Hey, guys," he greeted.

"Where have you been? Junk Warrior said something about being forced onto another planet and you being trapped there," Akiza stated.

"It's a long story," Yusei responded.

"Is Syoku really…?" Luna trailed off. Yusei gave a sad nod for an answer, making them shocked and also a bit sad.

Ezra came running up to Yusei and Jack asked, "Who's the kid?"

"His name's Ezra. He helped me contact his friends who helped us stop the Creators and get off the world we were on," Yusei explained.

"And are these friends with you?" Crow asked sounding a bit disbelieving.

"Heh, you were right, Yusei. A lot of stares from people who don't even know what's out there," came Zeb's voice as he walked up. He was taller than Jack making them go wide eyed. "You must be the friends Yusei needed to get back to."

Kanan, Sabine, and Hera walked up, everyone a bit shocked at the two alien lifeforms in front of them. "And what are those two and what're the rest of your guys' names?" Leo asked.

"I'm what you would call a Lasat. My name's Zeb," he answered.

"I'm Hera. I'm a Twi'lek," she followed.

"My name's Kanan. I'm Ezra's teacher in the ways of the Force," he continued.

"And I'm Sabine," the girl followed.

"Lasats and Twi'leks aren't the only other lifeforms out there. I met a couple others when Syoku and I first arrived on the planet we were trapped on," Yusei answered.

"Oh yeah? And what were they called?" Jack asked.

"There was Jityr who was a Pau'an; And there was Nitar who was a Wookie," Yusei answered. "Another Twi'lek named Kirara had to translate the Wookie for us until Syoku and I learned the language and were able to understand it. I can't speak it, but I can understand it."

"Huh," Jack responded.

"Well, looks like you have a lot of explaining to do," Ezra responded.

Yusei smirked. "Seems like it," he stated.

"We had better get back to stopping the Empire," Sabine stated. "Here," She handed him a small communicator. "Ever need a ride off world or feel like helping us with the Empire, let us know."

"Thanks, Sabine," Yusei responded. "I will."

"We'll see ya sometime else, Yusei," Ezra responded. "I'm glad I met you. If not, I probably wouldn't be standing here." He held out his hand.

"And I would be still stuck on Jelapitgose," he responded as he grabbed the boy's hand.

"Yusei," Kanan called and he looked at the man while letting go of Ezra's hand, "thanks for taking care of Ezra while he was stuck there."

"It was my pleasure, Kanan," he responded. "I'm sure we'll meet again." He nodded and Yusei nodded back in respect.

Zeb playfully hit the back of Yusei's shoulder. "See ya around, Yusei. Good to know there are people on worlds we don't know that we can trust," he stated.

"Same," Yusei responded.

Everyone but Ezra went back to the ship and Ezra said, "If we meet again, Yusei, let's try to fight together. You using your monsters and me using my lightsaber. See who's better."

"You're on," Yusei responded before Ezra ran to the ship and boarded it before taking it off.

Everyone gathered around, wanting to ask him questioned. Zora pushed through and asked Yusei, "Aliens?! You have met aliens?!"

"When you've been where I've been, it isn't that shocking," Yusei responded.

"And where have you been exactly?" another asked.

"A world called Jelapitgose. I was forced there by the Creators of the world. I didn't know who they were until we had to fight them in order to stop them from taking more people to that world to die," Yusei replied.

"And what's on that world that can kill you?" Jack asked.

"Giant, insect-like creatures with a taste for blood. Mainly the blood of those brought there," Yusei responded. "Those bit or hit with the pincers that depended on the type of what those before us called Insects would go mad and be forced to attack those around them, until those they attacked were dead. When they realized what they had done, they would often kill themselves as a result."

"Did Syoku go missing as well?" Zora asked.

"She was forced there with me," Yusei answered shocking them. "She was killed to an Insect two years ago. My other friends that we had made who were also other species of lifeforms were taken away by an Insect that we never knew what it was until we met the Creators."

"What was it?" Leo asked.

"A certain Insect monster known as Uru," Yusei answered, visibly shocking the Signers. "And Roman was one of the Creators as well."

"Who was the other?" Crow asked. "You are using Creator as plural meaning there is more than one."

"There was one other that was a Pau'an Sith called the Inquisitor," Yusei answered. "Ezra and the others had met him before while fighting against the rest of the galaxy's oppressors called the Empire."

"Huh," the crowd responded.

"Have you been on that planet since you disappeared?" Akiza asked.

"Yeah," Yusei answered. "Before Ezra arrived, I had been alone on Jelapitgose for two years, ever since Syoku died."

"How exactly did she die? I mean, I know you said an Insect killed her but…" Leo trailed off.

"It's… complicated," Yusei responded. "One I would rather explain another time."

"Well, let's let him talk to his friends alone. They're the ones who have been suffering his disappearance worse than us," Zora called.

"Thanks, Zora," Jack responded and Yusei nodded in respect. She nodded back and the crowd dispersed.

"Let's get inside," Akiza suggested.

Yusei nodded and followed them inside. As he entered, he began to realize how much he had forgotten about his home world. He looked around slowly.

"Did you forget about this place a bit?" Jack asked and they seemed worried.

"Five years on a planet fighting for your survival doesn't help you remember most of your life before being trapped on that world," Yusei responded shocking them. "Many things I remember, some things have gotten vague, and others…"

"You… seem changed, Yusei," Luna stated.

"When you've been through what I've been through, you probably would change at least a bit," Yusei responded. "Even if you don't want to."

"So, how did Syoku die?" Crow asked slowly.

Yusei sighed as he sat down on the chair he had sat in so many times before. "We were exploring a dangerous section of the world, creating a map of the place so we know where we are exactly," he began. "There were eight sectors named after the main Insects that inhabited and each in certain areas similar to the ways of a compass. We were in the Delsia Sector, the most dangerous as Delsia can turn practically invisible with their surroundings, nearing impossible to kill, jump extremely high, and, unlike most Insects, love water. Added, their venom is very potent and affects someone more quickly than others. The others had been taken just before we had gotten to the Delsia Sector leaving Syoku and I to complete it alone. When we entered it, we got near the deepest area when a Delsia bit Syoku. They didn't have pincers, but all they needed to do was bite her. She was severely injured from it and I used Stardust and got us out of there as fast as possible. We arrived in our hideout in the edge of the Bermisk Sector when she began to start to fall under the venom's curse. She asked me to do her huge favor. I agreed to do anything to help her. She asked me to kill her." They went wide eyed. "At first, I refused. But she begged me, saying she didn't want to be the one to cause my demise and knowing she wouldn't live even if I didn't. Knowing as well as I did, if I didn't we would both end up as dead. So, I slowly agreed, as much as I didn't want to. But before I did, she made me promise to get off Jelapitgose alive and stop the Creator since we had only known one at the time so no one else had to go what we had gone through. I promised her I would." He closed his eyes tight, seeming like his decision had been torturing him this entire time. "I didn't want to, more than anything I wanted to find a way to save her. But there wasn't a cure able to be made on that planet that would save her from the venom. So I had no choice but to do as I said I would and killed her. As she died, she sent her ability to use Light Dark Dragon to me and sent her power and soul into Light Dark. After she did that, she died."

"So you killed Syoku?" Leo asked.

"I didn't want to, Leo. If there were any way to save her, any chance, I would've taken it," Yusei replied. "Just that decision has haunted me and my dreams, or more like nightmares, every night. There isn't a night that I haven't had a nightmare of that day."

"Yusei, you did what was right," Crow responded. "You shouldn't beat yourself up over it."

"After all, she asked you to do it. It wasn't like you wanted to kill her for any other reason," Luna added.

"Besides, you obviously wanted her to be with you still through that entire time," Akiza continued. "It isn't your fault, Yusei. It's the Insects for poisoning her. You did what was right. Not just for her, but for everyone. If you had left her for the both of you to die, you wouldn't have been able to save Ezra; you wouldn't have been able to stop the Creators; And you wouldn't have put an end to that world that would've caused so much more pain and suffering."

Yusei was shocked. He had thought once they knew he had killed one of their friends, they would've abandoned him. Not want to be friends with someone who practically murdered their friend in his eyes. It was two years ago, and he was still haunted by that day.

"It'll be okay, Yusei," Akiza reassured.

"You thought we would abandon you over something like that, didn't you?" Jack asked sternly. Yusei looked at him with hidden shock in his eyes. "As much as others would leave you because you killed Syoku, that would be because they don't know you. We know you truly wouldn't have killed her if you had the choice of not doing so. And the fact that that choice is still haunting you after two years just proves how much you didn't want to."

"Jack's right. We wouldn't abandon you like that," Luna responded. "I don't think anyone would if they knew you like we do."

"How do you know me so well when I've changed so much since I left?" Yusei asked.

"We grew up with you, Yusei," Crow reminded. "You had changed a lot since you were a little kid to when you left and we still knew you as well as we did the back of our hands. And you can change more and we'll still know you as well as we did before."

"And though we hadn't grown up with you like that, we still know you and who are. Even if you changed, we would still know you," Akiza added. "And if you knew us, you would know we never would abandon you."

"Like I said before, 'Many things I remember, some things are vague, and others…'," he responded. "As much as I remember about you guys, there are some things about before I left that I just can't remember. Everything I've been through since being forced to Jelapitgose, it doesn't help my mind rewind and remember those times. And sometimes, I think it's because my mind locked them away as I didn't want to remember them, in case I wasn't able to return here again."

"Are you saying _you_ of all people was losing hope of returning?" Crow asked.

"Anyone can begin to lose hope after so long of being lost," Yusei replied. "Especially if they were in the circumstances Syoku, the others, and I were in."

"Yusei…" Luna muttered.

"I kept trying to find a way off Jelapitgose, especially after my promise to Syoku," he told them. "But two years after her death of no luck and no way to find the Creators, it isn't easy to keep that hope alive. After all, it seemed the Creator was in the Delsia Sector. And they were. But going into Delsia, especially in deep, unexplored territory, alone is suicide. If I had gone without Ezra, I wouldn't have survived. And I wouldn't have been able to keep that promise to Syoku."

"It'll be okay, Yusei," Akiza reassured. "I know it. You just have to remind yourself that you kept your promise to Syoku and made it back home alive. That'll return you to the hopeful person you once were. I'm sure." He gave a slow nod of agreement, though it seemed hesitant and uncertain.

"Say, Yusei," Leo called and he looked at the boy, "Junk Warrior had mentioned something about you getting powers and it sounded like you had gotten some that had to do with your cards."

"Whoever is brought to Jelapitgose is given the powers that are based on the planets they are from," Yusei explained. "I was given the abilities to bring cards to life without a duel disk and just use them from those I knew in my deck. Though if I knew cards outside of my deck, I could use those too. I was also given the ability to talk to and hear duel spirits."

"Do you still have that power?" Luna asked.

"I'm not sure. After having it so long, the power itself had become something that I couldn't really tell was different in my body and soul," Yusei answered.

"Try it," Jack suggested. "I want to see this."

Yusei took a deep breath and focused. He heard Stardust Xiaolong's call and looked to see the small dragon greeting the group happily. He tried some of his other monsters like Junk Archer, Nitro Warrior, Junk Warrior, Debris Dragon, and Stardust Dragon. All came out with ease.

"That's more monsters than I can summon with my powers," Akiza commented. "And we know I have a lot of power."

" _Yusei is a powerful man now,"_ Junk Warrior stated though only Luna and Yusei could hear it. Luna immediately repeated it for the others. _"The only other one who would have had these abilities for the rest of their lives was Syoku. No other would've been able to. And now, Yusei alone remains with these strong and powerful gifts."_

"How long did it take you to control it, Yusei?" Crow asked.

"Just a couple days, at most," he answered shocking them. "It was the same for Syoku. Remember, we couldn't take long of getting control of our powers. Not if we wanted to survive, at least."

They turned to see the sun going down through the windows. Yusei had to admit, it wasn't as beautiful as the ones on Jelapitgose. But those days were gone and, hopefully, would never return to haunt anymore souls. _'Now,'_ Yusei thought, _'the souls of those who died there, and Syoku's, can rest in peace.'_

 **Alright, that's the end of Trapped! I hoped you enjoyed it. I know ThePegasusDevice enjoyed writing this along with myself. Let me know what you think through PMs or reviews. Anyway you want. I like constructive criticism so I can find a way to be a better writer. So, please, let me know what I need to fix with my writing style, what I am doing right and doing wrong, anything you can think of, let me know. I would love to hear from you.**

 _ **BIG**_ **shout out to ThePegasusDevice for helping me write this! I thoroughly enjoyed writing this with you and I hope we can do it again sometime.**

 **Well, readers, I hope to hear from you either about this story or another. Until then, farewell!**

 **-bricann**


End file.
